


Unholy Screeching

by Marauderofworlds



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fighting without anything Physical Happening, Love at First Sight, M/M, Swearing, boy next door, i don’t know how to tag, implied/referenced drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderofworlds/pseuds/Marauderofworlds
Summary: Slash usually was a patient guy. Give him some Jack Daniels, a guitar to strum on, some snakes to coddle, with a healthy spot of peace and quiet, he was set.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Unholy Screeching

**Author's Note:**

> I moved this one shot over from my tumblr so more people can read it. Enjoy!

Slash usually was a patient guy. Give him some Jack Daniels, a guitar to strum on, some snakes to coddle, with a healthy spot of peace and quiet, he was set.

He didn’t mind too much noise. Hell, he made enough of a fucking racket with his electric guitar. People were people. He learnt how to avoid the Freaks and the Weirdos, the Screamers and the Vase Throwers, The God Finders and the Junkie Dudes knocking on doors at 6am looking for the next quick hit.

So, when the person next door started to sing? Slash had _no_ problem with it! It was a Saturday, at 5 in the afternoon. He had no reason to be annoyed or mad. And this person sang pretty fucking great. It made Slash wanna grab his Les Paul and throw out a quick riff. 

But the person stopped singing before Slash could plug in his guitar.

Did this person next door start singing again? Yes. Yes they did. They started to sing at 3am on a Wednesday the following week. What the Fuck.

Look. Slash had a very nice job. Two, to be exact. One was 7am-3pm at a record shop. The other was 5pm-12am at a local theatre, sweeping floors. Slash had very little free time, and desperately needed the few hours of sleep. For this gigantic jackass to not think people had fucking busy ass lives with very busy ass jobs. the inconsideration of this dude really blew Slash away. He laid there in bed, thinking about banging on the wall, yelling at the idiot to shut his high pitched shit hole or else.

It wasn’t like the light, beautiful singing like before, This was some animal demon shrieking shit. Slash would’ve been impressed by this guys range under normal circumstances, if he didn’t have to wake up at 6am to get ready for work.

In the end he decided to avoid confrontation. It was late. Going up to this morons door and telling him to keep it down would probably just make him scream-sing louder. Slash woke up with less than 3 hours of sleep in him, and was absolutely suffering for it.

Slash sluggishly got into his beat up car and rubbed his tired eyes under his curly hair. Once at work, every other employee showed concerned over the bags under his eyes and his slumped posture. At break he nabbed a quick 10 minute power nap and a double espresso shot of coffee.

You think that would’ve been that. Well you’d be wrong. The next couples nights, more shrill singing. Soon it was monday of next week, and a movie theatre staff member found Slash asleep standing up, leaning against his broom. 2 more days past in this fashion before Slash had enough, and decided to finally do something.

Slash took a week off both jobs. He had enough money saved up to be fine. He had a plan, very simple, but very effective. It was pretty much play his music as loud as fucking possible for hours on end. See how this shrieking dumbass liked it when he couldn’t fucking sleep.

Slash casually went through his impressive vinyl collection, flicking through the well kept covers, picking this and that, some punk, some hard rock and we can’t forget heavy metal, can we? He carefully carried his record player to sit on a stool, close as he could get it to the wall so shrilly mcfuckface could suffer to hours of Aerosmith in all its glory.

Slash gently placed record player arm down onto the vinyl, quickly turning the volume knob to the right. Slash walked away, plopped down on his couch and lazily started to tune his guitar. Now let the fun begin.

Two hours passed and the Shrilly Idiot was already frothing at the mouth. Just two hours? Slash snorted loudly, reclined comfortably on his frumpy couch. The screamer had been banging on the wall for the last hour for 5 minute intervals, Slash could hear him pacing back forth, stomping to and fro, probably leaving burn marks in the cheap carpeting.

The fucking jackass could give it out but man, he really couldn’t take it, could he?? As the 2nd Aerosmith record faded out, the guitarist could hear Shrieker let out a huge ‘Thank FUCK...” the guy had a pretty deep voice for such a shrilly singer... Too bad for this fucker, Slash didn’t plan on stopping at Aerosmith. Metallica sounded like good next pick.

Slash went through the motions of changing the records, and contently sprawled out on his shitty couch. Once the hard hitting song of Metallica came bursting out of the sound system, Slash couldn’t help but give a shit eating grin. He fucking won, and it only took two hours!

But he noticed, Shrilly wasn't banging on the wall, or screaming. Now Slash was concerned. Was the Fucker really that pissed off? The guitarist didn't really want to fight this guy, just get on his nerves! But as things usually went, Slash didn’t get what he wanted.

Slash froze, stopping everything when he heard that Shrilly idiot stomp away from the wall, the footsteps fade, a door opened, and slammed like it was shut closed by a hurricane. Slash followed the noise with his ears. Don’t tell him he was...

**BANGBANGBANG.**

Three fucking powerful hits to his apartment door made Slash jump. A voice came with it.

“C’mon you fucking cunt! You want a goddamn fight you're gonna fucking get one!” That was a deep voice of a tremendously pissed off man.

Now Slash probably should’ve been shitting his pants by this point, fearing for his life, ready to hide like a coward. But his mom did tell him he didn’t know how to quit. And Slash wasn’t a fucking coward. He didn’t like to fight, by any stretch of the imagination, but if this inconsiderate jackoff thought he was gonna back down, boy, he was gonna show him.

Pumped up, pretty much the most angry he had been in quite some time, Saul “Slash” Hudson roughly placed his Les Paul down, marched up right to his front door, cracked his knuckles, placed a hand on the door knob, braced himself, and swung the door open to see-  
  


Beautiful green eyes.

Slash came to quick halt. What he expected, he didn’t know, but not this!-

This lovely face, high cheekbones and fiery red hair, strands going for days, a slim, lithe body, hands covered in mismatched jewelry, arms covered in tattoos, thin petal pink lips held in a snarl and teeth grinding together in absolute rage, dressed in a ragged t shirt and leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. Shrieker was absolutely gorgeous, there was no other word for it.

All that rage dispersed, and what was left with Slash was shock of attraction and a slow heat crawling up his neck, going to his cheeks.

The guitarist watched the anger seep from Shrilly, and he really started to take Slash in, he seemed almost deflating. Shrieker looked Slash up and down, taking in his bare chest,and loose basketball shorts, practically gawking, went right back to his face, eyes looking here and there, which was kinda weird, wasn’t he about to kick Slashs’ ass? Shrilly blinked in realization at how close he was standing to Slash, chests nearly touching and took a solid step back.

“Uh...” Really, Slash? Is that you have to say for yourself? Fucks sake....

The beautiful red head seemed like he couldn’t make eye contact, “You the guy playing the Metallica?” His deep voice, god, Slash could listen to him talk for hours…

“Yea, that’s me.” Beautifully poetic, Slash. The angel shifted uncomfortably.

“Could you keep it down? I can’t write when you blast your music like that.” The guys cheeks were a warm cherry red, was he embarrassed or something? Right then Slash remembered _why_ he was blaring his tunes so loudly.

“Hey man, as long as you don’t sing at 3am on weekdays anymore, I’ll behave.” taking another good look, Slash noticed that as the conversation progressed, the Redhead slowly started to shift closer back to him, like they were magnets.

Gorgeous almost looks chastised. “Shit, I didn’t mean to keep you up, uh…?” he gave Slash a look that told him he didn’t know his name. Well, he was already in this deep.

“Slash.” Green eyes slowly nodded, eyelids half closed.

“Alright Slash, I’m Axl Rose. I’ll try my best not to keep you up with my singing anymore.” Axl shrugged, giving a look of barely covered desire. “ Don’t be afraid to come bother me.” With that, the Angel sauntered away, show Slash all his, uh, Assets.

Slash closed the door and leaned heavily against it. After a moment of collecting himself, he cut that Metallica shit out. Laying in his bed hours later, the guitarist couldn’t get the hot number of a singer out of his head.

Slash was definitely was gonna start bothering this Axl Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Also Marauderofworlds, if you wanna chat~


End file.
